joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
This CSI is from Las Vegas and the color was Cyan. See CSI World, CSI: Miami, CSI: New York. Team CSI: Crime Scene Investigation 'D.B. Russell' Following Laurence Fishburne's (Raymond Langston) decision to leave CSI: Crime Scene Investigation at the end of the eleventh season, producers immediately sought his replacement.[1] Lynette Rice and James Hibberd from Entertainment Weekly reported that broadcaster CBS sent offers out to Tony Shalhoub, Robin Williams and John Lithgow for the role.[1] In July 2011, it was announced that Ted Danson had been cast as D.B. Russell, the new CSI graveyard shift supervisor.[2] Of his casting, the show's executive producer, Carol Mendelsohn, stated "We're very excited Ted Danson came along. You can create a new character on the page, but until the perfect actor comes along and breathes life into it, it's just words."[2] Mendelsohn's colleague, Don McGill, added that Danson "couldn't be more perfect" for the role.[1] Danson made his first appearance as D.B. on September 21, 2011.[2] On March 20, 2013, Danson was confirmed to appear in Season 14.[3] 'Julie Finlay' Finlay is the newest Crime Scene Investigator. She comes to Las Vegas, replacing Catherine Willows as the new Assistant Night Shift Supervisor. "Finn", as she is known, is followed by rumors that D.B. Russell fired her when she worked for him in Seattle. Russell confirms it to Greg in "Stealing Home". In the season 12 finale, the audience is informed that the reason Finlay was fired was because she had illegally obtained a DNA sample from a suspect in an investigation by sneaking into a party and exiting with the suspect's champagne glass in her purse. In "Stealing Home", as Finlay was taking a polygraph examination, she reveals that she was married twice, divorcing both husbands. In "Seeing Red," it is revealed that D.B Russell calls her "Jules," but she prefers to be called "Finn." 'Nick Stokes' Nicholas "Nick" Stokes was born in Dallas, Texas to Judge Bill Stokes and Lawyer Jillian Stokes. He is the youngest of seven with at least one brother ("Revenge is Best Served Cold"). As a child, he showed athletic and academic potential and played football ("Bloodsport"). Overall, he had a happy childhood and had a close relationship with his parents. Nick's father calls him "Pancho," and Nick, in turn calls his father "Cisco," both characters from the television show, The Cisco Kid ("Grave Danger," season five). In Grave Danger, Grissom calls Nick "Pancho" to calm him while rescuing him from a coffin that has been rigged with explosives. 'Sara Sidle' Sara Sidle is another girl from CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Sidle is a forensic scientist and one of the core characters of the show, which revolves around a crime scene investigation team from Clark County, Nevada that investigates cases in and around the city of Las Vegas. In the first seven years of the show, Sidle appears in every episode except in the pilot, "Random Acts of Violence" from season three, "Jackpot" from season four, "Formalities", "Hollywood Brass" from season five and "Spellbound" from season six. 'Greg Sanders' Greg Sanders is portrayed as a cheerful and optimistic individual. The character has often met with the disapproval of his supervisor Gil Grissom, due to listening to loud music such as Marilyn Manson while running lab machines and hiding porn magazines in some area cabinets. He is also known for his many different hair styles and colors. 'Morgan Brody' n her first appearance, Morgan first worked with the CSIs when Raymond Langston was searching for his sworn enemy, the serial killer Nate Haskell. The take-down of Haskell had effects for the Las Vegas CSI team, but also for LAPD SID, and specifically Brody, who was fired from the Crime Lab for her involvement in the case. 'David Hodges' Hodges, a lab technician with a B.A. from Williams College, was transferred to the Las Vegas crime lab from the Los Angeles crime lab, where his superiors felt he had an attitude problem. In Las Vegas, Hodges has annoyed his co-workers and superiors, and in the season 3 episode, "Play With Fire", he is one of the employees initially suspected of causing an explosion in the lab where co-worker Greg Sanders was working and, as a result, injured. Despite being accused of causing the explosion by Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown, he vehemently denies responsibility to the point of promising to call his lawyer if taken to case on the incident. He is ultimately cleared when it's discovered that Catherine caused the explosion. In the April 9, 2007, edition of TV Guide, Langham described his character as a "pain in the ass" who "kisses up" to his superiors. Langham said Hodges considers himself superior to the other laboratory technicians and wants to be like Gil Grissom. While Grissom was on a sabbatical during the seventh season, Hodges used an alias to sign up for an online class that Grissom was teaching. Grissom, however, appears to find Hodges annoying and often tells Hodges to report his findings to other CSIs or asks him to leave his office. Yet Hodges seems to be under the impression that he's held in much higher regard by the senior CSIs than he truly is and doesn't note his own character flaws (He once told co-worker Wendy "no one likes a kiss-ass," truly oblivious to how he acts the same way). In "I Like to Watch", Hodges contacts the reality television crew that is following the CSI crew while they investigate a case so they can video tape when he gives his report to Sara. While doing this, he uses as many complicated terms as possible, and Sara asks if he is all right. Also, at one point during the episode, he sees them filming the DNA lab and says that they should be in his trace lab because DNA is so overrated. These traits become less apparent during season 9, though they are still used for comic relief and he is more often portrayed as someone with poor social skills than a genuinely annoying character. 'Henry Andrews' Henry is the toxicology specialist of the Las Vegas Forensics Laboratory, who mainly deals with identifying toxic substances which have undergone human consumption. He has an impressive knowledge of lethal substances, including, but not limited to: illegal drugs, alcoholic beverages, poisons, and hazardous gases (such as carbon dioxide). He constantly exhibits a thorough understanding of the toxins' properties and effects. 'Jim Brass' Early on, Brass and other officers new to the force were courted by Undersheriff McKeen in regards to taking bribes, the entire group having been invited to McKeen's for a barbecue. Brass made it clear he was not for sale and said he was not invited to anymore gatherings after that (episode "For Warrick"). However, he was very much a player and a partier, describing work as "an interruption to his fun". He had a fling with former officer Ann-Marie Tolsom, his name later turning up on a list of those who had had physical relations with her when she was believed killed by her ex-husband. (She turned out to still be alive after her ex was killed in prison and it was revealed she had framed him and faked her death; episode "The List".) Brass eventually left his wilder side behind, and eventually began running the CSI department, more as an administrator than as an investigator. Showing as an example of how much he trusts the team, Brass has stated that he would want Gil Grissom's CSI team to investigate his murder; he gave Grissom power of attorney rights should anything happen to him, which proved useful when Grissom chose to go ahead with his risky but life-saving surgery when he was shot. Category:American Real World Category:Real World Category:Crime Category:CBS Television Category:2000 series debut Category:Crime Scene Investigation